


What Does It Mean To Be A Captain?

by Live2Sail



Series: Warriors and Captains [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crew as Family, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Family, Merging Crews, Multi, Post Episode: 02e25 Resolutions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live2Sail/pseuds/Live2Sail
Summary: Amid merging crews, changing personal and professional relationships, and a serious medical condition, Jac and Kathryn both struggle with what it means to be a captain.This fic will make more sense if you read the first one in the series.





	1. Everything Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to fantasynamegenerators.com! I think I spent an entire day going through and figuring names for Jac's crew using their generators.

Lieutenant Tom Paris let his thoughts drift off while he waited for the first senior staff meeting since Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay’s return from New Earth to begin. It’d been an interesting few days. Apparently, while the Captain and Commander had been trapped on the planet a freighter from the Alpha Quadrant had landed there as well, looking for supplies. When Voyager finally returned to the planet with a cure, the Captain asked that 32 additional vials be replicated so that the freighter crew could leave the planet if they chose. 

Tom was pulled out of his thoughts by conference room doors opening. Captain Janeway entered the room followed by Commander Chakotay and a woman with bright red hair and riotous curls. The woman was wearing a science blue Starfleet uniform. Her many freckles stood out against the unnatural pallor of her face and Tom fleetingly wondered if she was about to pass out.

“Before we begin, I’d like to introduce you to Lieutenant Commander Jac. She and the rest of her crew will be joining us on our journey home. While aboard, she has graciously offered to be the ship’s counselor.” Everyone murmed out their welcome and congratulations to the newest senior staff member.

“Report.” Captain Janeway ordered after everyone had settled down. Tom again zoned out through Tuvok, B’Elanna, and Harry’s reports. When it came time for him to give his report he made it as short and sweet as possible. Tom was about to zone out through the Doctor’s  report when the hologram’s unusual hesitance pulled him back to the conversation.

“We need to begin to consider child care and schooling for Voyager’s children.” The Doctor finally said.

“Children? Ensign Wildman is the only one of Voyager’s crew members that’s pregnant.” B’Elanna said, looking confused. 

“My crew already has three children and while undergoing our physicals, the Doctor discovered that six women became pregnant on the planet.” Lieutenant Tuvok raised an eyebrow while B’Elanna, Tom, and Harry looked at the young woman in shock. 

“TEN children on Voyager! Can you believe it!” Neelix almost shouted, practically vibrating in his seat.

“Will they age similarly to Ensign Wildman’s child?” Harry asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“There’s no way to know for sure. Commander Jac’s crew is quite diverse and most of the children are hybrids, some combinations that have never been documented before. It’s going to be an interesting experience.” The Doctor said through the view screen. He looked ready to start on a tangent about the different hybrid combinations when Kathryn interrupted him.

“Because Jac’s crew is so diverse, I have some concerns about their integration with our crew.

“Tugen is Cardassian and his wife, Ano Taso, is Bajoran. I believe their presence will be the most difficult for your crew to accept.”

“You have a Cardassian on your crew?!” B'Elanna seethed. 

“Tugen will be a member of our crew soon and I expect him and his family to be treated as such.” Kathryn said firmly and levelled a stern glare at B’Elanna. The half-Klingon crossed her arms and stewed silently. There was a momentary awkward silence before Jac continued briefing them on her crew.

“A good portion of my crew can be aggressive, especially when they haven’t had the chance to relieve those instinctive urges. On  _ La Espérance _ we had weekly martial arts tournaments. I would like permission for those to continue.”

“Granted. If it’s alright with you, I’m sure members of my crew would enjoy competing.” Kathryn shifted her gaze to Tuvok.

“I’m sure it will be an excellent training opportunity.” The Vulcan man stated and Kathryn smothered a grin. They’d been friends long enough for her to know that Tuvok enjoyed a challenge.

“Speaking of training, Jac’s crew will need to be put through your version of the Academy.”

“I will start working on lesson plans. How familiar are they with Starfleet protocol?” Tuvok asked. Kathryn and Jac shared a grin.

“Not at all and you may find my crew more difficult to train than your Maquis cadets.” Tuvok simply raised an eyebrow in typical Vulcan fashion.

“Neelix, you’re in charge of finding quarters for Jac’s crew. Vatad’vok will provide you with a list of crew members and their familial relationships.”

“I’m on it, Captain.” The Talaxian almost saluted.

“Commander Chakotay, talk to Vatad’vok and see where he thinks their crew would best be placed.” 

“Aye, Captain.” 

“Any last concerns?” Kathryn waited a moment and when no one spoke up, she dismissed them. Everyone filed out except Kathryn, Chakotay, Jac, and the Doctor, who was still on the viewscreen.

“Commander Jac, I expect you back in Sickbay immediately.” The Doctor waited for her affirmative response before shutting down the Emergency Medical Holographic Channel.

“How have you been settling in, Jac?” Kathryn asked before the younger woman could stand up.

“As well as can be expected. I never thought I’d be wearing this uniform.” Jac gave a twisted smile before slumping back in her chair. “I’m both frustrated and relieved at losing my command. I’m so used to being the captain that it’s disconcerting to not have to be that person but also a huge weight off my shoulders.”

Kathryn reached across the table and grasped the younger woman’s hand. “You’re only 19, Jac, and you had no training or experience to prepare you for command. I think it’s normal to feel that way. If Voyager’s crew keeps expanding like this, you’ll have your opportunity for command again, when you feel more ready for it and only if you want it.”

Jac smiled wanly at Kathryn and squeezed her hand back. “Thank you, Kathryn. I’d better get to Sickbay before the Doctor sends security after me.” 

All three of them chuckled and Jac left Kathryn and Chakotay alone in the conference room.  They stared at each other for a moment in silence.

“Are we going to talk about it?” Chakotay asked softly. Kathryn sighed heavily and slumped in her seat.

“I have to be the captain, Chakotay.” She said, exhausted.

“There’s nothing stopping you from being the captain and being with me.” He pushed gently.

“I will have to send you into dangerous situations all the time.” Kathryn said, staring across at him sadly.

“How is that going to be any different whether we’re together or not, whether we’re a family or not.” He reached for her hand and she clung to it like a lifeline. “We proved on the planet that we’re good together. Let me make your burdens lighter, Kathryn. Let’s lead this crew, together.”

She stared at him in silence for along moment and he could almost see the wheels spinning in her brain as she thought through all of the possible scenarios. “We’re going to need parameters.” She said finally and he grinned at her.

“As long as I get to come home to you, we can have as many parameters you want.” He said with a breathless laugh.

“We separate the personal and the professional. After this, when we’re in uniform we don’t allow personal touches or personal conversations.” She stated, straightening up and removing her hand from his.

“Done.” He said, following her lead and leaning back in his seat to allow more space between them. “Can I make a request?”

“Of course.” She said, surprised that he would feel the need to ask.

“I’d like to live together. I’m not sure how well I’m going to be able to sleep without you.” He grinned sheepishly and tugged at his ear. She laughed and gave him a soft smile.

“I’d like that. I’m not sure how well I’d be able to sleep without you either.” The two of them sat grinning at each other like fools for a moment.

“Anything else?” Chakotay asked, finally breaking the moment.

“I don’t want to tell anyone about what the Doctor found yet. It’s so new he barely detected it in his examinations and if something happens…” Kathryn trailed off and Chakotay reached across the table to hold her hand again.

“Nothing’s going to happen, but if it makes you feel better to wait, we can wait.” He slid his chair closer to her and reached across with his other hand to cover her abdomen. “Everything’s going to be fine.”


	2. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta to edit my works and occasionally allow me to bounce ideas off of them.

Neelix hurried down the halls of  _ Voyager _ to the transporter room. The crew of  _ La Espérance  _ was staying on board their vessel until arrangements could be made for them on  _ Voyager. _ Jac was the only member of their crew that he had met. So far they’d kept to themselves, only coming to  _ Voyager _ ’s sick bay to be checked out before returning to their vessel. He took a deep breath and signalled for transport. He rematerialized in the cargo bay of  _ La Espérance _ and was greeted by an extremely tall man. He wasn’t any species that Neelix recognized. His bluish-grey scaly skin was contrasted with dark ebony hair, several small horns seemed to be growing along his jawline and up the side of his head on either side, and a bony crest ran up his forehead to the top of his head.

“I am First Vatad’vok.” The man greeted Neelix with a scowl.

“I’m Neelix, Chief Morale Officer and Head Chef of  _ Voyager _ .” Neelix held out his hand for the man to shake, as was the custom in the Alpha Quadrant. Vatad’vok stared at his hand for a moment before reluctantly shaking it.

“Here is a crew manifest with familial attachments. I will introduce you to Vilos Sohul, he is our cook and will be able to provide you with a list of dietary requirements. I believe he will also be helping in your mess hall.” Vatad’vok handed Neelix the pad and turned on his heel, not waiting to see if the shorter man was following him.

“Vilos, this is Neelix. You will be working with him in  _ Voyager’s _ Mess Hall.” Vatad’vok said as soon as they entered  _ La Espérance’s _ Mess Hall.

“Hello, Neelix, we’re going to enjoy working together.” Vilos said confidently, with a welcoming smile.

“I’m sure that we will.” Neelix said smiling back. The two cooks launched into a lively discussion on the different Delta Quadrant ingredients available and how they incorporated them into their meals. 

“Bridge to Vatad’vok.” Irvid Pion’s voice said through his communicator.

“Vatad’vok here.” He answered, tapping his communicator.

“ _ Voyager _ wants to know when we’ll be ready to land.” The Trill man asked.

“Tell them we are ready when they are.” Vatad’vok responded. “I will be on the bridge momentarily.” Seeing that neither Vilor nor Neelix had realized he’d even had a comm call, he simply walked out of the room and let them continue their conversation.

“Report.” Vatad’vok demanded as he walked onto the bridge.

“We just got final clearance from  _ Voyager _ .” Irvid said from his station.

“Bring us in.” Vatad’vok tapped his communicator to make a ship wide announcement. “All hands, prepare for landing.”

* * *

“Stop fidgeting.” Tom whispered harshly to B’Elanna. 

“I can’t help it. The Captain is welcoming a Cardassian on board with open arms.” She whispered back and tugged on her uniform again.

“I imagine that’s what some of the Fleeters said about us at first.” B’Elanna’s response his statement was cut off by the announcement that  _ La Espérance _ was landing. 

Tom stopped to take in the beat up freighter that looked as though it had seen better days. It was hard to believe that this ship had carried 30 crew members across the Delta Quadrant and even served as a first shelter on the planet.  _ Voyager _ ’s entire senior staff waited in the shuttle bay for them to land and Tom was reminded of when the Maquis had first been offered a place on  _ Voyager _ . He was distracted from his thoughts by the doors behind him opening. Their new Lieutenant Commander stepped up to join the Captain and Commander at the front of the group. If possible she looked even more exhausted and pale than in the meeting a few hours ago.

“You’re supposed to be in Sickbay.” Tom heard Chakotay say to her softly.

“I’m still their captain, for the next few minutes at least.” Chakotay stared at her for a few seconds as if searching for something, before backing down and giving her a nod. 

“As soon as they’re settled you’re going back to Sickbay.” He warned her.

“Yes, sir.” She gave him a cheeky grin and a salute. Chakotay snorted and Tom watched as even the Captain let a smile slip at their teasing.

The ship finally landed and a ramp opened in the back to allow everyone off. Tom’s jaw almost dropped as Jac’s crew disembarked and she stepped forward to greet them. Neelix led the motley crew, chatting happily to an El-Aurian. Behind them came a Cardassian, four Romulans, four Jelna Rigelians, two Caitians, a Betazoid, two Trills, a Vulcan, a Klingon holding a baby, a Bajoran holding a baby, a Kazon holding a baby, two Nausicaans, two Ocampas, a Ferengi, two Tarkaleans, a Banean, and the final member off the ship was a species Tom had never seen or heard of before.

“Talk about Noah’s Ark.” Harry said from the other side of Tom.

“No kidding. I want to know how she kept all of them in line.” Tom replied.

It was fascinating watching their crew interact. Those with babies joined Jac first while the other circled around her, some facing inwards to talk to their captain while others faced out as if to protect the group from any threat  _ Voyager _ ’s crew might pose. The inner circle traded places with the outer circle, always keeping Jac and the crew members holding children in the center, protected. 

The entire time the man whose species Tom didn’t know, stood back and watched everything. Everything about him screamed predator and put Tom’s instincts on alert. Finally, the man walked towards their circle and the crew parted for him, allowing easy access to their captain. He stopped just short of her, placed his right fist over his heart, and bowed to her. She returned the gesture but her bow was more shallow.

“First Vatad’vok, can you vouch for the loyalty of your crew?” Jac asked him.

“We pledge our loyalty to you from now until death.” He answered and all of  _ Voyager _ ’s senior officers, except for Kathryn and Chakotay, stared in shock. Jac then turned and walked to stand in front of Kathryn, her crew turning to watch. She placed her right fist over her heart and gave a bow as deep as Vatad’vok’s had been. Kathryn returned the gesture but with Jac’s first, more shallow bow.

“Lieutenant Commander Jac, can you vouch for the loyalty of your crew?” Kathryn asked the shorter woman.

“We pledge our loyalty to you from now until our mutual parting.” Almost as one, Jac’s crew placed their fists over their hearts and bowed to their new captain. Kathryn returned their bow with one of her own.

“Welcome aboard  _ Voyager _ . We look forward to having you as members of our family. You all know my first officer, Commander Chakotay. This is the rest of my senior staff Lieutenants Tuvok, Paris, and Torres, and Ensign Kim. If you have any concerns please contact one of us.” Kathryn said smiling at their new crewmates.

“Thank you, Captain. We appreciate your hospitality.” Jac answered with a smile.

“We will host a celebratory dinner in the Mess Hall at 1800 hours. Mr. Neelix have you finished assigning them quarters?”

“Yes, Captain. Mr. Vilos was a tremendous help.” Neelix said, beaming at the El-Aurian man.

“In that case, Mr. Neelix will get you your assignments and we’ll see you all at dinner. Dismissed.” Tom headed for the exit with B’Elanna and Harry right behind him.

“You should be in sick bay.” Vatad’vok said, presumably to his captain, his voice fading as they got closer to the door.

“I wish people would stop saying that to me.” Jac’s grumble was cut off as they exited the shuttle bay.

“That was...interesting.” Harry said looking at Tom and B’Elanna.

“More like really weird.” B’Elanna said.

“Was that like a Klingon thing?” Tom asked.

“The bow was but I’ve never heard a pledge like that.” B’Elanna said.

“Was I the only one that noticed the difference between their vow to Commander Jac and her vow to Captain Janeway?” Harry asked.

“B’Elanna, who would you follow if Janeway and Chakotay had a falling out and Chakotay decided to leave?” Tom asked.

“Chakotay.” B’Elanna said without hesitation.

“Exactly. Think about it, Harry. If Janeway and Jac have a falling out or if Jac and her crew decide to settle down here in the Delta Quadrant, the crew would have to choose sides. It’s in Jac’s best interest to only have the pledge that kind of loyalty to her.”

“You think they’re going to leave?” Harry asked.

“I’m not the one that pledged loyalty until mutual parting.” Tom answered, clapping the younger man on the shoulder.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this fic! Thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it!

Kathryn looked around the mess hall and let a deep feeling of peace come over her. Jac’s crew seemed to be settling in better than expected. Kitam, the only Romulan female, and Sorp’ol Dror, the only Klingon male, were Jac’s engineers. They stood talking to B’Elanna Torres and Joe Carey about modifications made to both ships, Neelix and Vilos were getting along swimmingly, and Kes was talking to Tarrik and Daggin, the Ocampa males from Jac’s crew. Across the room, more groups were forming made up of  _ Voyager’ _ s crew, Fleeter and Maquis alike, and Jac’s crew.

“Are you ready?” Chakotay asked from beside her. Jac and Vatad’vok stood just behind him and Kathryn’s anxiousness returned like a tidal wave.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” She replied with a nervous smile. They’d spent hours debating when the best time to do this was.

Chakotay grabbed a spoon off a nearby table and tapped against the side of his glass. “If we could have your attention, please.” The room quieted as he spoke and turned to face the four leaders of their new blended family.

“We wanted to take advantage of having so many of you in one place to make a few announcements. We know that there has been a lot of changes over the past few days, hopefully for the better.” He trailed off and tugged at his ear nervously.

Kathryn took over for him when it was obvious he didn’t know how to continue. “We don’t want to overwhelm you with changes but we felt that you need to be aware of them.” Now it was Kathryn’s turn to trail off and not know how to continue.  _ Voyager _ ’s crew looked between their Captain and Commander in concern. It wasn’t like either of them to not know what to say. 

Jac rolled her eyes when it was obvious that neither of them was going to say anything. “They’re together and Chakotay’s moving into her quarters.” Kathryn and Chakotay both turned to glare at her and the younger woman just shrugged.

The crew stood in shock for a moment before cheers broke out across the Mess Hall. Neelix rushed forward to shake both their hands, quickly followed by the rest of the crew gathered in the Hall. Congratulations, hugs, handshakes, and back slaps continued for several minutes until Jac noticed that they both looked completely overwhelmed.

“If we could have your attention again!” She called out and the room quieted down again. She looked up at Vatad’vok and gave him a soft smile. Everyone looked on in shock as his face softened when he looked down at her in return.

“Vatad and I are having a baby.” The Mess Hall broke out into chaos again. Jac held up her hand and the crew slowly started to calm down, happy grins still present. “Due to the increased aging of Jem’Hadar, this pregnancy is advancing quickly. The Doctor isn’t sure on an exact due date but estimates we’ll have a new crew member in a few weeks.”

Now it was Jac and Vatad’vok’s turn to be mobbed by the crew with congratulations. Throughout dinner Kathryn, Chakotay, Jac, and Vatad’vok were stopped by well wishers and at shift change they were mobbed once again by the new crew members just getting off duty.

Jac joined Kathryn at a table what felt like hours later after most of the crew had left. “I told you, your crew would be excited for you.”

“Did you come over here just to to say, ‘I told you so?’” Kathryn asked with a laugh.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Jac smirked at the older woman and Kathryn just laughed again.

“So, what did the Doctor say?” Kathryn asked, lowering her voice so that none of the crew members around them would hear.

“It’s not good. The pregnancy is advancing faster than my body can handle. He’s hoping that I can carry long enough to give him time to replicate and test an incubator. Best guess is that the baby will be full-term in 14 to 16 days and that we can get the incubator ready to use in 6 to 8 days if everything goes well. Until then I just have to hope that my heart doesn’t give out.” Jac looked down at her lap and quickly brushed a tear off her cheek. Kathryn moved her chair next to the younger woman and reached for her hand. 

“Have you told Vatad’vok yet?” Kathryn asked softly. Jac laid her head on the older woman’s shoulder.

“He knows that it’s a high risk pregnancy but not how high or why exactly.” Kathryn pressed a kiss to the top of her head and leaned her head against Jac’s. “Thank you for taking my crew in. I think you’re one of the only people that will keep them from fracturing apart if something happens to me.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to you.” Kathryn said firmly.

“You don’t know that.” Jac said softly.

“You know as well as I do that sometimes captains hold everything together by force of will alone. We’re going to make sure that you and this baby survive, through sheer stubbornness alone if we have to.” Kathryn squeezed Jac’s hand and felt more than heard the woman give a short laugh.

“You’re forgetting that I’m not a captain anymore.” Jac said sounding like she was teasing but Kathryn knew that it was a real concern.

“Look at them.” Kathryn said pointing to the members of Jac’s crew left in the Mess Hall. “You will always be their captain. They will always look to you first before following my command. A captain isn’t a title, it’s a role. It’s the person you look to when everything around you is falling apart. It’s the person you would follow into hell, knowing there’s no coming back. Being a captain means knowing all of that and not taking advantage of your crew. You made a decision that you knew not everyone would be happy with because it was the best thing for them and they trusted you enough to follow you, even when they didn’t agree with you. They may follow my orders but you will always be their captain, just like Chakotay will always be the Maquis’ captain. They follow me because they trust him just like your crew will follow me because they trust you. You’re a captain, Jac, and you always will be, even if you don’t carry the title.”

“Thank you.” Jac whispered as tears filled her eyes.

“Don’t thank me, you did all the hard work, I just reminded you of that.” Kathryn whispered back and pressed another kiss to the younger woman’s hair.

“You know that applies to you as well. This crew is so excited for you and Chakotay. I’m pretty sure I saw Lieutenant Paris collecting bets from a few people.” 

“Of course he was.” Kathryn said and Jac almost felt her roll her eyes.

“All teasing aside, they really are happy for you.” Kathryn sighed at Jac’s words.

“I’m not worried about them being happy for me, I’m worried about them respecting me and still following me.”

“Weren’t you the one reassuring me a minute ago that being the captain is a role? These people love, trust, and respect you so much, Kathryn. That’s not going to stop because you announced you were in a relationship most of them thought you were in already.” Jac snorted.

“Wait, what?” Kathryn asked shocked.

“Yeah, Kialilo had that look on her face like she was trying not to laugh at things she heard through telepathy. When I asked her what was going on she told me that most of the crew thought you and Chakotay had been together for a while and just chose to announce it now because he was moving in with you.” Kathryn groaned and Jac laughed.

“They love you almost as much as you love them. They’re not going to stop respecting you and looking at you as their Captain just because you and your first officer decided to give in to the inevitable. Besides, even if they did, I’m sure you could earn their respect back through sheer stubbornness alone.”


End file.
